


Losing You

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Death, F/M, LOS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ALL SHADOWHUNTER BOOKS!!!!!!!! DON'T READ THE REST OF THE SUMMARY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED! SERIOUSLY STOP READING THIS NOW!Dru doesn’t know how to handle losing another loved one.





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't any of the Shadowhunter books or characters.

Dru ran. She couldn’t do anything else. She spirited until she couldn’t anymore. It took her falling and stumbling over a line in the concrete before she stopped. She laid there stunned for a moment before she started gasping for air. Sobs took over her body. Her shoulders shook against the ground. Dru felt like she was dying. She couldn’t decide if she was actually dying or not.    
   
Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. It hurt. Everything hurt. She hadn’t felt this kind of pain since the death of her father. This was worse though. Livvy was only fifteen. Livvy was her big sister, not her parent.   
   
Dru hadn’t noticed that she was screaming or that she was no longer alone.   
   
She felt the presence of someone over her and no longer felt the sun on her face. Hair tickled her cheek. Dru opened her green-blue eyes and saw Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle looked extremely worried. Isabelle cupped her face, “Dru, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Dru realized at that moment that Isabelle didn’t know. She had no idea that her father had been murdered. If she knew she wouldn't have been here with Dru. She be sobbing over her dead father’s body.   
   
Dru started crying harder. She then felt a rough hand try to carefully roll her over. Isabelle laid by her and rubbed her shoulder. “I don’t see any blood or noticeable injuries.” It was a man’s voice. Dru thought that it must be Simon.   
   
“Are you sure?” Isabelle asks. “She seems to be in a lot of pain.”    
   
“Here. Let me look.” Said another voice.   
   
“I-I’m n-n-not hu-h-hurt.” Dru stuttered out.  
   
Isabelle’s face paled, “Dru,” She then took a deep breath before continuing, “is someone dead?” Dru nods her head yes. “Who’s dead?”   
   
“L-Livvy.” Her sobs come to an all time high. Isabelle crushes her into her arms. She had only be held this tight by her family and she rarely allowed them to do that. Dru was grateful for Isabelle’s comfort though. She needed it.    
   
“I’m so so so sorry.” Isabelle then started to run her fingers through Dru’s hair. They started that way for a few minutes before Isabelle pulled away, “Come on. We should go find your family. They’re probably worried.”   
   
Isabelle helped her up. Isabelle wrapped her arm around Dru’s shoulder. Dru held on tight to Isabelle’s side like how she did to Julian when she was scared.   
   
The third person with the couple was Catarina Loss. Dru thought that was probably how Isabelle and Simon got into Idris. The four of them made it back. Dru lead them to where they had been. Helen came flying at her the second she stepped into the room. Helen hugged her tight. “Dru, oh thank the angel! Don’t you dare ever ran away like that again. You scared me half to death.” Helen’s tears splashed onto the top of Dru’s head.  
   
“I’m sorry, Helen.” Dru tearfully apologized.   
   
“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Helen then kissed the top of her head. “Thank you for bring her back.” Dru realized she was talking to Catarina, Isabelle, and Simon.  
   
“It was no problem. I’m so sorry about Livvy.” Isabelle tells her.  
   
“I’m sorry for your loss too.” Helen tells Isabelle. Dru freezes.   
   
Isabelle looks confused, “My loss?”   
   
That’s when Helen catches on, “Oh, no. You don’t know.”  
   
“Don’t know what?” No one answers. “Helen, what don’t I know? Helen, what the fuck do I not know?”   
   
“Iz, calm down.” Simon places his hand on her shoulder.    
   
Tears are now sliding down Isabelle’s face, “Were we too late? Is Magnus dead?”   
   
That’s why they came. To help Magnus.  
   
“No, Magnus and Alec and the kids are just fine. Well, Magnus is still sick, really sick, but he’s alive.” Helen quickly informs them.  
   
“Where is Magnus?” This time it’s Catarina who asks a question. “I need to get working on him soon.”   
   
“He’s in the Council's Guestroom or something like that.” Dru answers. “I heard Kit say that.”   
   
“Thank you.” Catarina then left.  
   
“Who’s dead?” Isabelle asks.   
   
Helen’s about to answer, but before she can Alec comes over. He’s completely covered in blood. “Isabelle.”   
   
Her eyes are wide, “Alec, whose blood is that?”   
   
“I-It’s not mine.” His eyes look cloudy.   
   
“Alec, are you okay man?” Simon asks. “Are you sure you’re not in shock and that you weren’t stabbed somewhere.”  
   
“I’m sure. Izzy, dad’s dead.”   
   
“What? No, h-he can’t be. I just talked to him on the phone t-two h-hours ago.” Isabelle is shaking. Simon is tightly holding onto her, so she doesn’t fall. Her face is on her fiancée's shoulder. Her tears quickly ruin the shirt. “I-I wanna see him.”   
   
“Iz, are you sure?” Simon asks her in a voice that Dru only hears people who are in love use. Isabelle nods her head yes against him.   
   
Dru watches as Alec leads the couple to Robert. Isabelle gets to the ground and places her dad’s head in her lap. She brushes her fingers through his jet black hair, which was just starting to grey.   
   
Dru can’t help, but wondered why good people had to die. Also, why did it have to hurt so badly?


End file.
